


Music

by Illiteracy_is_for_woozles



Series: Legacy of the Hopeful [2]
Category: Children of Misfortune, Original Work
Genre: Bard - Freeform, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Half-orc, Loll is a good dad, Orcs, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles/pseuds/Illiteracy_is_for_woozles
Summary: Background for Grimm Ashaxe, a half-orc bard.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate this title. but I needed one and I kinda like the one-word idea.  
> So feel free to send me suggestions or requests for the future!

Scattered throughout the lands of Duestea, Orcs roam.

One tribe of orcs known as the Lowcloaks was known for their particular brand of barbarism and cruelty. Their usual route of travel spanned throughout Neverwinter and the Underdark, not caring who or what was in their way.

Grimm, a half-orc, was born into their tribe and raised with their laws and customs. She knew that this was just the way things were and there was no changing it and, one day soon, she would have to take up an axe or a club and join the fight.  
But… She didn’t understand _why._

Loll Ashaxe, her father, tried to explain that it was their duty to take what was rightfully theirs by any means necessary, but nothing ever got through to her. Loll would always end up looking into his daughters abnormally lavender eyes and smile a melancholy smile, knowing that she wouldn’t be welcome amongst the tribes forever. (Or, really, at all)

Grimm had a habit of knowing things about people that she shouldn’t; things that no one in all the cosmos should have any way of knowing. Loll was used to this, but the rest of their tribe was… less than comfortable with it. Schisms developed between their family and the others, the latter searching for any reason to exile the girl.

All of this came to a head when Zumab the Arrogant (quite aptly named) made a bargain with the tribe leaders for Grimm’s hand in marriage, hoping that her psychic gifts would give him an even greater edge on the battlefield.  
Grimm refused, angering Zumab to the point of inciting unrest in the entire tribe and leading them in demanding her exile.

Loll, fearing for his daughter’s safety, lead her away in the dead of night and sent her off in search of a new home.

Grimm, with very little to call her own, met with a band of traveling entertainers on the road. Their leader was a halfling named Welvira, who regarded her as her own daughter and taught her the lute and the art of cards.

After a while, Grimm realized that the troupe hadn’t been getting as much work lately. And, based on the stares they were getting, it was because of her.

So, she decided that her happiness was in her friends’ safety and prosperity and set off on her own adventure, meeting new friends and colleagues, rescuing people, and slaying monsters!

(But that’s another story altogether…)

**Author's Note:**

> Very short. So sorry. I beg your forgiveness...


End file.
